Burning desires
by lovelove94
Summary: My desire for you will burn forever, not matter what life throws our way...


Burning desires chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

"So you don't have any booze here at all then" Johnny asked again.

"What part of recovering alcoholic, don't you understand" Peter snapped from next to me and i turned and frowned at him.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

"Are you ready to go then, Lauren" Dean asked as he grabbed my coat.

"Go where" I asked confused.

"Shimmering Peal"

"What that new club in town" I asked excited, i have wanting to go there ever since it opened a few weeks ago, Only to dance of course.

"Yer, so do you want to go" He smiled.

"Hell yes" I smiled standing up.

"Ooh a club, that will be fun" Nancy said.

"Sorry guys just me and Lauren are going, you need tickets and they have sold out now... but i managed to get some for us" He smirked holding them up and flapping them.

"Oh, okay... We will go then, have fun"Nancy smiled as everyone started getting their coats on, Dean having gone off to speak to Johnny for a minute.

"Maybe we can go out soon , or something" I said feeling quite bad that they can't come with us.

"Yer that would be good, but for now lets go back to mine"Tamwar said .

"Oh hey guys... Are you off out" Abi said as her and Jay came through the door.

"Yer... Sorry sis is it okay if we hang out tomorrow"

"Why... I though we were going to have a movie night tonight" She frowned.

"I'm sorry... We were going to but, Dean's got us some tickets for that new club in town"

"That's okay it means me and Jay can spend some time together, just try and stay out of trouble, even though i know how much it follows you around" She said rolling her eyes as i pouted at her words.

"Thank you, thank you... I won't be back late, i promise" I said before hugging her quickly and she laughed slightly.

"Are you sure you should be going to a club Lo..." Peter asked standing in front of me and i sighed.

"I'll be fine Pete..." I smiled.

"But with all the alcohol and that..."

"I will be fine i promise, we are just going to be dancing"

"Okay, but if you need me promise me you will call me" He begged.

"I promise, now will you stop worrying, i thought you had to go and meet Lola anyway"

"Oh yer i do..." He sighed.

"Well then, i will see you later, won't i" I said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Please stop worrying about me"

"I can't help it" He whispered.

"Ready to go" Dean said behind us and me and Peter both jumped.

"Yer..." I sighed, opening the door and we all walked outside, heading off in different directions moments later...

An hour later...

Me and Dean are dancing in the club and he is right this really is a nice place... I do wish Peter was here though cause i feel really bad that he is worrying about me and i wouldn't mind spending more time with him either i mean, we don't really spend any time together anymore, not that i don't know why...

My phone beeped a few minutes later as i went to get some orange juice, i could only just hear it over the music but as i looked down at my text my eyes widened and i quickly started getting my stuff together.

"Where are you going" Dean asked tugging on my hand just as i managed to get outside .

"I have to get back to the square" I said urgently.

"Why what's happened" He frowned.

"There's been a fire..." I said as my eyes filled with tears. "And Peter has gone inside to try and save Kat and the kids... He could die... I have to get back to him, i can't lose him too" I breathed and Dean pulled me into a hug clearly trying to make me feel a little better, but right now its really not working i just have to get out of here.

"Its okay... Here lets hop in that cab and we will be back in the square in no time" He said pointing to one that had just pulled up and i nodded before rushing over to it.

Joey's p.o.v

"I'm not sure about this Al... Not after everything that's happened shouldn't we just go back to mums" I asked nervously as we got off the tube.

"Yes I'm sure about this and so should you be... This is our home Joe and Lauren is here"  
>"Yer Lauren, who had already moved on from me before i even left"<p>

" I don't believe that for a second and neither should you, the way you guys looked at each other before i went away... There is no way a love like that can just disappear and you know it... I know you still love her"

"Of course i do, but i can't make her be with me if she doesn't want too, for all i know she is still with that Jake and they are happy, and that's all i want... For her to be happy, whoever that's with" I sighed.

"She's not with that Jake anymore..." Alice smiled.

"How do you know that" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well i may have spoken to Whitney a few times and i kind of had a few visits from Lauren while i was in prison" She shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me... How is she... Is she doing okay with the whole not drinking thing... Does she ever talk about me..." I asked all at once, not really knowing what one i wanted the answer too first.

"Well..." She laughed. "Last time i saw her she was good, she had her own business before Lucy... Anyway she's still off the booze which is good... Did you know she has already been clean a year... And as for talking about you, every time i mention you, she sort of changes the subject but she did admit to missing you so i guess that a good sign"

"She changes the subject... Why, and are you sure its been a year it doesn't seem like it"

"That's cause of all the work you have done to get me out and i can't thank you enough for that by the way"

"I will do anything for you Al... Remember that cause if i even see Janine again she is going to end up buried right next to Micheal for what she did to you" I stated just as we reached the end of the market and an explosion went off ,throwing us backward and i groaned as my back hit the floor.

A few minutes later...

I blinked as i opened my eyes before looking over at Alice who had just gotten us and is now walking over to me.

"Oh my god... Joe are you okay" She asked worriedly as i blinked up at her..

"Yer... What was that" I asked as she helped me to my feet.

"Its Alfie's house i think... Its on fire anyway whoever's house it is and the windows have just smashed"

"We need to go and make sure everyone is okay" I said as i started making my way to Peter, Alfie and Tamwar who are all stood outside, only for Alfie to go running in just as i got there. "Is everyone okay" I asked slightly breathless as i sprinted the last few minutes.

"Joey" Peter frowned not looking very happy to see me. "What are you doing..."

"I'll explain later, but right now, i came over to make sure everything is okay..."

"Its not really... Alfie has gone is cause Kat and the Babies are still in there" Peter said taking off his jacket.

"What..." I said shocked as i also took my jacket off ready to go in there, only for Alice to stop me just after Peter had ran inside.

"Joey what are you doing, you can't go in there" She whispered.

"Yes i can Kat and her children need help... And the fire brigade isn't going to be here for a while yet"

"I know they need help but i don't want to lose you" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Your not going to sis... I will be in and out in no time, you will see" I said smiling as i pulled her into a hug. "I love you... Tell Lauren i love her too and i will see her in a minute if she comes back while I'm inside" I said feeling quite nervous.

"Just promise me you will be careful" She begged.

"I'm always careful" I said before taking a deep breath and running inside myself.

Lauren's p.o.v

"What are you doing" Dean asked as he ran after me inside the salon.

"Getting this" I said holding up the fire extinguisher.

"I don't think that is going to do a lot if the whole house is on fire..."

"Maybe not but i can't not do anything when Peter is in there"

"Peter again" I heard him mumble but he cleared his throat when i looked at him raising my eyebrows. "Okay, I'll carry it for you" He sighed taking it and we were about to start heading towards the house again, when we hard an explosion and we both stood still for a minute...

"Oh my god" I breathed before starting to run towards the house.

"Lauren wait up..." I heard Dean say breathlessly from behind me.

"Johnny" Linda shouted as soon as we got to the house and me and Dean looked at each other, both of our eyes widening.

"Johnny's in there" I asked my eyes widening.

"Yes and Peter as well as another boy i don't know" Linda said shaking slightly as she turned to face me.

"Peter is in there... Oh my god..." I breathed before running towards the house. "PETER... PETER" I screamed.

Johnny ran out moments later with Tommy and Linda pulled him into a hug after he gave Tommy to Danny... The next one out of the house is peter and i can't help the anger i feel when i see him, so i ended up slapping him in the face... Before pulling him into a tight hug.

"What were you thinking" I snapped as i pulled away from him.

"That i needed to help them" He said gasping for air.

"Peter" I asked worriedly as he suddenly fell to the floor and i ended up falling down with him. "I can't lose you... Please stay with me" I said as tear filled my eyes. "I have already lost Lucy, i can't lose you too"

"Joey..." He gasped as the paramedics ran over to us.

"Joey" I frowned. "What are you talking about"

"Joey... He's still in there"

"What do you mean how can he be in there" I frowned. "He has gone back to live with his mum" I breathed worriedly as i looked back at the house.

"He came back... For you, i heard him tell Alice he still loves you"

"Alice is here" I frowned.

"Yes i am" I heard a voice say from behind me, and me and Peter both got up with the help of the paramedics and they have started walking him over to the ambulance.

"Oh my god... No no no no no... Joey can't be in there, Please tell me He's not in there... He can't be in there... No not Joey" I breathed trying to catch my breath as i started to panic.

"Lauren... Please calm down he didn't want anyone to worry... And he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and He's going to see you soon" I barely heard Alice say as i started running back towards the house from where Peter is.

"JOEY... JOEY... JOEY... JOEY" I shouted before collapsing to the floor when i got no answer and there is the fact that i think he has been in there for a good 10 minutes now...

"Lauren... Lauren... Babe" Dad said trying to get my attention as i sat rocking on the floor, him wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him after a few more minutes of me not answering. " He will be fine, don't worry"

Joey's p.o.v

I'm having real trouble breathing now and i have just seen Alfie run past me again, and I'm pretty sure he is going to get Kat now, but I'm not sure as I'm having trouble seeing now too... I have tried to help and i even handed the twins to Peter, but i think i really need to get out myself now... I stumbled slightly as i heard some crying hysterically outside... That's Lauren it has to be... I would recognise her crying anywhere. I started moving faster so i could get to her.

i was walking down the hallway moments later and i could see her rocking and crying hysterically while uncle Max has his arms around her and is trying to calm her down... Rubbing my eyes. i can see the door is only a few steps away now... But as i start moving i all of a sudden start to feel quite light headed and before i could stop myself i was falling to the floor.

And i felt really tired and I'm in quite a lot of pain now too... Taking in another breath... I started coughing and then everything went black...

Lauren's p.o.v

I froze as my dad suddenly let go of me and ran off inside the house, my dad coming out of the house a few minutes later with Joey in his arms and he was put straight on one of those stretchers ... Me leaping to my feet and hurrying over to him... Alice doing the same.

"Joey" We breathed in unison as we both grabbed his hands.

"Come on Joey, open your eyes for me please" I begged as my hand brushed through his hair.

"Lauren" He coughed a few seconds later and i couldn't stop myself from kissing all over his face when i saw his eyes flutter open and i heard him chuckle lightly as i did. He pulled me into a hug as i pulled away from him slightly and it looked like it took all the strength i had. "I love you Lauren" He mumbled as his eyes slid shut again...

"Joey" I gasped shaking him slightly but i got no response. "I'm right here Joey, please don't leave me... I have only just got you back" His hold on me loosens as i said this. "JOEY... JOEY"

I heard nothing from him after that, he is just laying there lifeless on the stretcher... My dad pulling me away from him so the paramedics could rush him into the ambulance is what got me to tare my eyes away from him.

"I can't lose him dad..." I chocked as tears started streaming down my face. "They have to save him..."

"Lets just let them do their job..." He said pulling me into his arms and hugging me against him tightly.

"We have to get to the hospital... I need to be there for him"

"Okay, come on we will go in my car" He said as the ambulance sped off and i nodded running towards it... The sooner I'm at Joey's side the better...

**Hey everyone :) this story is going to be co written by me and Jouren lover for ever... its probably going to be a 3 or 4 part story.**

**So what do you think ? should we continue ?**

**We really hope you like it, please review with your thoughts and thank you for reading xxx**

**P.s the next chapter of love flames will be up later xx**


End file.
